


Defenceless

by phasha18



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Allison Argent Lives, Blind Character, Deaf Character, Disability, Disabled Allison Argent, Experimentation, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Hurt Allison Argent, Hurt Theo Raeken, Implied/Referenced Torture, Isaac Lahey & Scott McCall & Theo Raeken are siblings, M/M, Magic, Medical Experimentation, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Disability, Pregnancy, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasha18/pseuds/phasha18
Summary: What if Theo never tried to kill Scott? What if all he wanted was to be with his family? Theo did everything the Dread Doctors asked him to do, he never wanted to do it. When Theo goes missing, the older members of the pack spend months looking for him.When they find him, he's not in good shape. Read on to find out more.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Derek Hale/Original Female Character(s), Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Malia Tate
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> You may or may not want tissues handy when you read this story. Just a warning.

**Disclaimer:** _All characters of Teen Wolf belong to their creator – Jeff Davies. I do however own Sophia McCall – the older sister of Scott McCall. I also own any character that you don't recognise._

* * *

## Defenceless 

  
**Chapter 01:** _Introduction_

  
_**1991** – Twenty three years prior to the events of Defenceless. _  
Sophia McCall was four years old meeting Derek Hale for the first time in pre-school. They wouldn't become friends until they were older. Derek was four years old and scared of going to school and being away from his mother. Sophia was holding her mothers hand and bouncing excitedly she wanted to go and play with the other kids. Melissa and Talia looked at one another and smiled, they could see the obvious differences in their two children. Talia saw something else in Sophia that day, a faint purple glow that surround her and Melissa. Melissa's was nearly non-existent. 

_**1994** – Twenty years prior. _  
Sophia and Derek were now seven years old, both excitedly waiting for the arrivals of their baby siblings. Scott was born in October, while Cora was born in September. That same year saw the births of Isaac Lahey, Lydia Martin, Stiles Stilinski and Theo Raeken (Theo was born the end of November). Allison Argent was born the previous year. Little did they know that they would all become friends years later. Sophia and Derek had become friends and would stay that way through fights and ups and down. 

_**1999** – Fifteen years prior._  
Sophia and Derek were twelve years old, they were both walking to the park with their younger siblings – Cora and Scott were four years old, all they wanted to do was play in the sandbox. Scott met Stiles that year and decided that they were going to be best friends for-ever, just like Sophia and Derek. Theo was just an added bonus, that stuck around for five years. Sophia discovered that Theo was their half-brother, just another reason that their father left. Derek discovered that Sophia had a gift as his mother called it. Talia spoke with Melissa regarding this, and discovered that Melissa and Sophia were both gifted – though Melissa had decided at the same age that Sophia was that she wouldn't use that gift. 

_**2004/2005** – Ten/nine years prior._  
2004 saw Stiles' mother die and his crush on Lydia Martin began. Sophia watched as Derek fell in love with an older woman. They were seventeen years old, he didn't want to believe what Sophia was telling him. What his sister was telling him. Theo was taken that year they didn't know why or how or when or even if they would ever see him again. Sophia spent most of her spare time searching for him, not finding him. 2005 saw the Hale House Fire, Derek lost almost his entire family and left Beacon Hills for New York with his sister Laura. Sophia followed them after graduation. Laura became the Alpha of he Hale pack. 

_**2011** – Three years prior_  
A lot happened in the year 2011, most of which we all know. Scott was turned by Derek's Uncle Peter, who became an alpha after killing Laura. Peter caused a lot of deaths that year, but also saw Lydia become a Banshee. Sophia told Scott what she was after he saw her talking with Derek. Scott had no recollection of his sister and Derek being friends, let alone having dated. Scott hadn't been impressed that his sister and mother had lied to him. Stiles had been excited, wanting to know everything that she knew. The end of 2011 saw Allison being stabbed and almost killed by an Oni, while Stiles was possessed by the Nogitsune. Sophia had gone with them, feeling that something wasn't right with the message that Allison had found from Lydia. Sophia saved Allison's life that night, using her magic to keep her alive. Together Scott and Sophia were able to convince their mother to adopt Isaac into the family with the help of Derek. Sophia travelled to France with Chris, Isaac and Allison to help Allison adjust. When Derek was turned into a teenager, the first person Scott called was Sophia. 

_**2012** – Two years prior_  
Theo returned to Beacon Hills, claiming that he wanted to join the pack of the True-Alpha, which Scott had become the previous year. Sophia saw the innocent five year old, then ten year old that she had desperately tried find. Everything that Theo did that year, Sophia found that he was made to do – he hadn't wanted to do any of it. Theo had put on an act in front of the Dread Doctors, but the second he had seen Sophia, he knew it had been a mistake. Scott wasn't too sure about it until Theo changed his mind at the last second stopping from killing him. Sophia had followed Mason to the school library, practically scolded Theo when he moved to kill Scott. Theo had been shocked that Sophia was there, stopping and looking at Scott immediately backing away and running. 

_**2013** – The previous year._  
Theo was sent to hell by Kira, she hadn't been there to hear everything that Sophia had said about Theo. Scott believed his sister, Theo was his brother too - younger than him by a month and a half. Sophia spent a lot of time talking with Theo after Liam had gotten him out of hell. Sophia had been the one to calm his nightmare's of Tara, and the one to convince Melissa that what Theo needed was someone that cared about him which led to Melissa adopting Theo. While Melissa may have adopted Theo, he lived with Sophia and Derek. 

Adopting Theo, meant that Melissa had three boys and a daughter. Theo may have been eighteen years old, turning nineteen at the end of the year but he still needed parents. 


	2. Make It Out Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The older pack members search high and low for Theo for months. Finally finding him in San Bernadino.
> 
> What condition is he in?

**Chapter 02:** _Make It Out Alive_

  
_**2014 - August**_  
Theo had meant to be meeting Scott and Liam, five months earlier the morning after Sophia and Derek had gotten married. He was doing a patrol in the preserve when he was ambushed by hunters. What happened to him after that, nobody knew.

Lydia and Malia were the one the found Theo, they'd found him chained to a mattress on the floor, barely sitting up without toppling over. Neither of them noticed that he was gaunt in most places but slightly rounder around the stomach area. The hunters and doctors if they could be called that had been experimenting on him to see how long he could last without food. They'd physically altered his body on the inside, and partially on the outside. 

"Scott, what are you doing?" Stiles questioned as they stood around Theo, they'd been searching for him for the better part of five months after Liam had gotten worried. 

"Calling Soph, she'll know what to do," Scott answered as he tried to call Sophia Hale. Sophie, was not only Scott's older sister, but Theo's too and she and Derek had recently gotten married. "Stiles, you know what she is to all of us,"

"I know...it's just weird," Stiles muttered watching as Liam tried to get closer to Theo only to have the older boy curl away from him. 

"Guys...I don't think he knows it's us," Liam stood up looking at Stiles and Scott as Lydia crouched down beside Theo and carefully put her hand out. 

"Wasn't she picking up Isaac today?" Lydia asked, her hand gently resting on Theo's arm and the boy not flinching away from her. "I vaguely remember getting a message from her yesterday,"

"Yeah...she and Derek were getting him on the way back," Scott answered as his sister picked up on the other end of the phone. 

Sophia sat in Derek's SUV talking with both him and Isaac as her phone rang as she answered, Isaac leaned against the window and closed his eyes. It had been a long flight from France to Beacon Hills. Derek and Sophia had been in Washington, talking to a pack to see if they had any information about Monroe and where she could have kept Theo. 

"Hey Soph...we found Theo...but not in Beacon..." Scott said pausing between sentences and not giving his sister a chance to answer him. 

"Scotty, slow down. Did you just say you found him?" Sophia questioned, looking to Derek as they stopped at a set of traffic lights. "And what do you mean not in Beacon?" 

"Near Big Bear," Scott answered pausing before he started again. "We found Theo, but not in Beacon Hills. Out near Big Bear," 

"Send us the exact location...we'll meet you there," Sophia said glancing at Derek and Isaac who both nodded. Allison had fallen asleep leaning against Isaac, and they didn't want to wake her. 

"I owe you Soph," Scott said before hanging up and getting Stiles to send her the exact location of where they were. 

Scott looked to Stiles, Malia and Lydia it was the four of them searching while Liam stayed in Beacon Hills with Mason and Corey to do their end of year exams. Malia offered Scott a smile which he returned before his attention was back on Theo. Lydia moved to take her hand away only to have Theo squeeze it tightly and look past her. Scott raised his eyebrow, Theo wasn't looking at anyone. 

"Lydia, what it is?" Scott questioned, before he was crouching down beside her in Theo's line of sight only for him not to notice he was there.

"I don't know...I don't think he knows it's us," Lydia looked to Scott before she took her free hand and waved it in front of Theo's face. "See, I'm not sure but I don't think he can see or hear us..."

"Scott, Soph said she'd be here in five...but isn't she near San Francisco?" Stiles said as he read the text that Sophia had sent him.

"Yeah...but it's Soph. They'll be here...she'll use magic..." Scott answered, he couldn't remember if Sophia had ever used it around Stiles, well at least the magic she was going to use. 

"Wait, she does actual magic?" Stiles raised his eyebrow looking at Scott who nodded and then at Malia and Lydia who both shrugged. 

"Yes, kind of something that we've kept secret," Scott shrugged, as they listened out for any signs of a car arriving. 

Sophia smiled at Derek and closed her eyes, they'd pulled over to the side of the road in the dead of night for Sophia to work her magic. Sophia concentrated on not only the car but the four occupants of the car and transporting them all to a vacant warehouse on the outskirts of San Bernadino. Allison stirred once they got there but fell asleep again, Isaac yawned and closed his eyes causing Sophia to nod that he was fine to sleep while they went inside. 

"Isaac, sweetheart just keep an ear out," Sophia smiled at him before she and Derek were climbing out of the SUV and she was searching for the first aid kit that her mother insisted be kept there. 

"What are you going to do once we get in there?" Derek questioned, taking her hand as the two of them made their way inside and saw the hunters sprawled unconscious on the floor. 

"It depends on how he is," Sophia answered as Derek led her towards where he could hear Scott talking in the basement. 

"Soph, Derek we're down here," Scott called, forcing the two of them to move faster. 

"Hey Scotty, talk to me?" Sophia said as Lydia looked up before she carefully took Theo's hand away from hers while Sophia crouched down.

"He's hurt, bad...but we don't know how," Stiles said, as Scott was clearly to worried to say anything once he saw Sophia. 

"Okay, let me see," Sophia smiled at them before she was carefully putting her hand on Theo's as the younger man flinched. _'Theo, it's me Soph,'_ Sophia spoke quietly as she touched Theo's hand hoping that he could hear her. _'What happened?'_

 _'Can't see...can't hear...can't...can't...'_ Theo trailed off he'd forgotten about what Sophia could do and started scrambling for her.

 _'Easy, it's okay. Derek's going to carry you out...no scrap that I'm going to use a little magic to get you out to the SUV,'_ Sophia said as she took Theo in her arms and kissed the side of his head. "So, I need to use a little magic to get Theo outside," 

"Do it, do what you can," Derek nodded he knew exactly what his wife was capable of doing. "Scott, you know she can help him," 

"I know, just do it fast," Scott said watching as his sister closed her eyes and concentrated before she and Theo were gone. "Let's get out of here,"

Outside, Sophia had managed to transport herself and Theo into the very back of Derek's SUV and she was sitting holding him. Theo clung to Sophia as she was the only thing that he currently recognised after five months of being tortured and missing. Isaac glanced in the back when he realised that Sophia had turned up. 

"It's alright Isaac. You can go back to sleep," Sophia smiled before her attention was back on Theo as Derek, Scott, Stiles, Malia and Lydia raced to the back of the SUV.

"The cabin at Big Bear?" Derek questioned, Sophia nodded it would be the place for them to take him as it was also the closest. 

“Yeah, it has everything we need from memory,” Sophia answered, she and Derek had made sure the last time they were there that it had medical supplies for both human and supernatural creatures. _'Theo, you're safe. We're going to take you somewhere I can get a good look at what they did,'_

“Meet us here,” Derek said as he sent Scott and Stiles text messages with the address of the cabin. “It's about an hour or so from here. Middle of nowhere,” 

“We'll meet you there...do you want us to do anything?” Lydia questioned before she peered into the back of SUV around Sophia and Theo. “Is that...”

“Ally, yes,” Sophia smiled before she put a finger to her lip as Allison was still fast asleep, only she was now leaning against Isaac. “You can talk to her when we get to the cabin,”

Lydia and Stiles went and climbed into Roscoe, Stiles' Jeep while Malia and Scott climbed in Malia's Toyota. The four of them headed to the cabin with plans to stop at the supermarket to stock up on groceries if they were going to be stuck in a cabin. Derek headed straight for the cabin Sophia keeping Theo calm while Isaac carefully drew on his pain. Allison stayed asleep the entire time, the jet-lag had done a number on her. 

“I'll go get the room ready if you can move Theo?” Sophia said before she was speaking quietly to Theo to calm him down again. 'Theo, sweetheart Derek's going to carry you inside,' Sophia waited until Theo nodded before she let Derek pick him up.

“We'll help you,” Lydia smiled, as she and Malia followed Sophia inside while Scott and Stiles woke up Allison and Isaac. “I didn't think Ally was coming home?” 

“They weren't, but mom adopted Isaac before Chris took him and Ally to France,” Sophia said remembering that Derek had helped organise it after Sophia had talked with him. “So...I sort of have three little brothers...” Sophia told her as they headed inside the cabin after she unlocked the front door. 

“Where's the room that you want to put Theo?” Malia questioned, looking to Sophia and then at Lydia as it clicked what Sophia had said. “Wait, Melissa has three sons and you?” Malia's questioned went unanswered by Sophia but Lydia was nodding. 

“End of this hallway is mine and Derek's. The next room is the one that has everything we need plus a spare bed,” Sophia answered as she led the two girls down the hall way pointing to the bathrooms and other bedrooms on the way. “There's two other beds and a study on the other side,” 

“How many bedrooms did this place originally have?” Lydia questioned as they stopped in the doorway of the room that they planned on setting Theo up in. 

“Six, but we converted one to be this,” Sophia said motioning around the room, where Lydia recognised various little things from both the vet clinic and the hospital. “Deaton supplied most of it, and some was supplied by a local hospital here...don't ask,” 


	3. Magical Examination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophia does a little bit of a magical examination to determine what happened to Theo. No one likes what she discovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you're liking the story so far. 
> 
> A questions feel free to ask :)

**Chapter 03:** _Magical Examination_

  
The three girls quickly cleaned up the room with Sophia focusing on the bed while Lydia and Malia wiped over the equipment. Sophia changed the sheets just Derek carried Theo into the room and set him down on the bed. Derek stayed beside Theo as the younger man had gripped his hand around his arm. 

“Lydia, Malia thank you, you can go explore with Scott and Stiles if you like,” Sophia smiled at the two of them before she walked over to Theo and Derek.

“Can we run like...” Malia trailed off causing Derek to laugh and nod at the same time.

“Go, just stay in the tree line,” Derek told them Malia grinned and went to go find Scott while Lydia stood in the corner of the room. “You can move,”

“Are you sure?” Lydia questioned, watching as Sophia nodded and carefully placed her hand back on Theo. “Can she help him?”

“Hopefully,” Derek said before he was moving over to the sink in the room to fill up a bottle of water to try and get Theo drinking.

“We need him to try and tell me what happened,” Sophia said before closing her eyes and concentrating on Theo. _'Sweetheart, do you think you can tell me what you remember?'_

Theo shook his head, but was talking quietly to Sophia. _'I don't really...last thing I remember is being in the preserve and then...what happened?'_ Theo trailed off before Sophia wrapped her arms around him and kissed the side of his head. _'Soph...what's happening?'_

 _'We're trying to work that out. Theo that was five months ago...we've been looking for you ever since,'_ Sophia told him before she decided she should probably try and do her magical body scan to see what was going on. _'You're safe here,'_ Sophia said when Theo whined and reached for her.

“Soph?” Lydia and Derek both questioned at the same time as Derek returned with the bottle of water.

“He doesn't remember what happened. He said that the last thing he remembered was being in the preserve,” Sophia answered before her eyes were changing and glowing violet. “Don't move for a few minutes...” 

Derek and Lydia nodded, they'd both seen her do a magical body scan on Scott before. Sophia concentrated and moved her hands so that they were above Theo's body before she was slowly moving them up and a holographic image of Theo's insides was above. Once she was certain that it would stay active she moved to his head. Derek watched as Sophia moved and seemingly enlarged Theo's skull.

“Soph, what is it?” Derek questioned, he knew that she'd found something when she started spinning the image around.

“They surgically detached his retina's and prevented them from reattaching,” Sophia said as she enlarged the area behind his eyeballs. “And it looks like they've also inserted something into both his cochlea to prevent him from hearing,” Sophia said before she resized the imaged and moved down his body. She stopped at his throat and enlarged the image to see why he couldn't talk, gasping when she realised his vocal chords had been paralysed. “Vocal chords have been paralysed, but I don't think they meant to do it,” 

“So you're saying that they purposely made him blind and deaf...but they didn't mean to make him mute?” Lydia questioned, Sophia nodded before she was continuing the scan down his body.

Derek and Lydia watched as Sophia flipped the image over so it was of his back and she was enlarging his spinal cord. “They've implanted something between the T-5 and T-6 vertebrae and attached a steel rod to his spine...” Sophia said before she was putting the image back on it's back and continuing down. “Okay...this...this isn't right...” 

“Sophia?” Lydia raised her eyebrow before she was watching the image of Theo's stomach grow. “Wait...is that what I think it is?” 

“A baby...yes...Fuck...Lydia could you not say anything, please?” Sophia questioned as she continued the scan just to make sure nothing else was done that they couldn't explain. Sophia let out a sigh of relief when nothing else came up in her scan. 

“Lips are sealed,” Lydia nodded, watching as Sophia sat Theo up and took the bottle of water from Derek.

“They gave him a fucking uterus...Derek...what the hell?” Sophia turned to Derek briefly before she was getting Theo to drink the water. “I think it's time you called that doctor,” 

“So you can't do anything?” Lydia questioned as Stiles, Scott, Malia, Isaac and Allison walked down to the room that they were standing in with Isaac helping Allison. 

“I might be able to but I'd rather the doctor look at him first,” 

Allison was a little bit wobbly on her feet from when she was stabbed and nearly killed three years prior. Sophia had managed to save her but the damage near her spine was too severe and left her having to walk with a cane or crutches. The only person who knew about it aside from Derek and Sophia was Isaac. Derek moved quickly over to Allison and Isaac before leading Allison to a chair to sit down. 

“Soph, what did you find?” Scott questioned walking over to Sophia and Theo while Lydia went over to Stiles and found herself wrapped in his arms. 

“A lot...They were experimenting on him...more than the Dread Doctors,” Sophia answered, everyone looked at her – Isaac and Allison had been told about the Dread Doctors but hadn't experienced them. “They purposely made him deaf and blind and disabled him,” 

“What do you mean purposely?” Scott questioned, before he was glancing at Theo while Sophia kept him sitting up right. “Soph, what did they do to our little brother?” 

“They surgically prevented his retinas and cochlea from healing...and severed the nerves in his spine between two vertebrae to stop them healing,” Sophia explained watching as Derek left the room talking on his phone to a werewolf doctor they knew at the local hospital. 

“What aren't you telling me?” Scott questioned, Sophia shook her head she couldn't tell Scott not until she had talked with Theo. “Later?” 

“Later, for now how about you all go and claim rooms?” Sophia suggested, Allison shook her head she wasn't ready to move again just yet. “It's alright Ally,” 

Scott looked at Allison, he hadn't really spoken to her since she'd woken up and wasn't sure what to say to her. He wanted to know why Isaac was helping her and why Derek had suddenly rushed to her side when they'd entered the room. Allison smiled at Scott before she was motioning with her head for him to sit next to her. 

“It's okay Isaac, I'll be fine,” Allison smiled at him when she realised he was staring at her and at Scott who had moved and was sitting beside her.

“I know, I'll go claim a room,” Isaac nodded before Sophia was calling out that no one was allowed to have the main room. 

“Ally?” Scott was quiet as he wondering what Allison was going to say to him.

“You know your sister saved me that night, right?” Allison questioned, looking at Scott as the others left the room and Sophia closed the door. 

Scott nodded before he spoke. “Yeah, what about it?” Scott questioned raising his eyebrow before Allison took his hand and continued.

“She managed to keep me alive until we got to the hospital. Scott I almost died that night...anyway...” Allison paused taking a deep breath as she looked between Scott and Sophia who nodded. “The Oni's sword damaged the nerves near my spine the L1 Vertebrae. I can walk...just have difficulty sometimes so I have crutches and leg braces for those days,” 

“So Isaac...wasn't just helping you because you'd woken up?” Scott wondered, Allison both nodded and shook her head.

“Waking up is the worst...and being in small spaces,” Allison said as she stretched out her leg it was starting to cramp a sign that she needed to move a little bit. “Help me find where Isaac found?” Allison questioned, Scott nodded helping her to her feet before she was putting his arm behind her to steady her. “Easier to move if you've got an arm behind me,” 

Allison and Scott made their way from the room leaving Sophia with Theo, she'd laid him back down again and was trying to decide what to do. After a couple of minutes she decided on carefully putting an adult diaper/incontinence pants on him as he'd since soiled his pants while they were talking. Sophia waited until Allison and Scott had left the room, and Derek returned before having him help with changing Theo into something more comfortable. 

“We've still got some of your old sweats around here haven't we?” Sophia questioned as she found what she was looking for in one of the cupboards.

“Yeah, should be in the trunk under the bed, I'll have a look,” Derek paused briefly before he continued. “Doctor Gray said she'd be here at seven tonight with one of her nurse colleagues,” Derek explained before he was going to the trunk and checking what was in it.

“Only a couple of hours, hopefully I can get him to sleep and eat a little bit,” Sophia said before she was speaking quietly to Theo again. _'Theo, what they did to you wasn't good. I don't want to tell you anything yet. Okay?'_ Sophia questioned, Theo nodded closing his eyes tightly as he listened to her speak to him. _'We're just going to change you out of what they put you in,'_

 _'Okay...'_ Theo was quiet, even in his thoughts he was barely audible. 

“Derek could you change his lower half?” Sophia questioned, Derek nodded watching before Sophia was digging around in the trunk again and pulling out a baggy sweatshirt. “I think this might be best for now,” 

“You don't want them seeing do you?” Derek asked, as they carefully started to remove Theo's clothes to change him. They'd let the doctor take a closer look at the medical side of things. 

After twenty minutes they had Theo cleaned up, after taking photos and putting him in Derek's old clothes. Sophia sat with Theo helping him to drink some more of the water while Derek went to make some soup for dinner for everyone. Lydia finished bringing their bags inside, she just wanted to do some washing so that they would have clean clothes. The pack had been living out of suitcases while they searched. 

Derek was standing in the kitchen when Isaac walked up behind him to help. He'd left Allison in the room they'd claimed to sleep some more. Scott, Malia, Lydia and Stiles were sitting in the living room until Stiles got bored and decided that he needed to see what Derek was making. Once in the kitchen Stiles sat on the counter and watched. 

“Sourwolf since when can you cook?” Stiles questioned, trying to peer into the pot on the stove as Isaac chopped up some more vegetables.

“Since I was a teenager. Mom wanted us to know how,” Derek answered, his mother had taught him and Laura how to cook as Cora was too young at the time. 

“Do you think Soph can really help Theo?” Stiles was full of questions, and he wanted answers even if he wasn't going to like them. 

“Maybe, we've got a doctor we know coming to take a look at him,” Derek told him as he took the vegetables from Isaac and added them into the soup. “She knows all about the supernatural, she's a werewolf,” 

“You found a werewolf doctor?” Stiles blinked now he was definitely curious about what Sophia and Derek weren't saying. 

“Yes. Family doctor,” Derek shrugged, that was all Stiles needed to know wasn't it? “Anything else?” 

“What aren't you telling us?” Stiles questioned as Isaac stood back in the corner waiting for Derek to say something about Allison.

“Nothing, go sit down Stiles,” Derek said before his attention was on finishing the soup and letting it cool down enough that it wouldn't burn Theo's throat.

Stiles reluctantly went and sat in the living room with Scott, Malia and Lydia who had found a selection of DVD's and put on the Labyrinth. Malia and Lydia's decision and it had Scott groaning, he couldn't sit through it again. Lydia smiled it was the first time both girls were watching it. Scott however had grown up with Sophia watching it.

Sophia sat in with Theo watching as the teenager absent-mindedly put his hand to his stomach, he couldn't feel his hand sitting on it so he didn't know what to make of it. Sophia took his hand in hers again, she had to make a decision over whether she told him he was pregnant or not. Taking a deep breath she bit her lip before she started to speak to him. 

_'Theo...I know you know something doesn't feel right. Do you want to tell me what it is?'_ Sophia questioned, running her free hand over her face while still keeping the contact with him and rubbing circles over his hand. 

_'I...my body...they changed it...didn't they?'_ Theo questioned, taking a laboured breath as the baby moved in his body.

 _'They did...shh, it's okay,'_ Sophia paused as Theo started breathing heavier and tears started to roll down his cheeks. _'Theo, it's okay. I'm right here,'_ Theo tried to sit up on his own, which Sophia noticed before she was helping him sit up and sitting behind him. _'Try and take a deep breath for me,'_ Theo shook his head as Sophia wrapped her arms around him and hugged him while he started to squirm.

 _'What...else?'_ Theo mumbled still squirming slightly until Sophia grabbed both of his arms and held him. 

_'You're...they gave you a uterus...they were experimenting on you. Sweetheart I'm not going to say any more not yet,'_ Sophia said as the tears got heavier and Theo started wiping furiously at his face with the shirt. _'Shh, I'm not going anywhere,'_

 _'Can't...stop...'_ Theo mumbled, Sophia sighed and held him until he eventually fell asleep in her arms. 


	4. Operations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo undergoes surgery to see if they can reverse the damage that the hunters did to him. 
> 
> Allison explains her disability to the rest of the pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I do hope that you're liking the story. Kudos/comments are always welcome :)

**Chapter 04:** _Operations_

  
Just after seven o'clock like Derek had said, Doctor Gray arrived with her nursing colleague and Derek lead the two of them down the hall to where Sophia was still sitting with Theo asleep in her arms. Derek had checked on Sophia and Theo at one point but left them be. Sophia looked up when she heard the footsteps entering the room. Doctor Gray raised her eyebrow at Derek and then at Sophia before explaining that Sophia was Theo's sister. 

“Sophia is Theo's older sister,” Derek said once that was explained, Doctor Gray smiled at him before she spoke. 

“Sophia would you like Derek to help you?” Doctor Gray questioned, Sophia shook her head and closed her eyes for a second before she opened them to reveal them being violet.

“No, I'm good,” she smiled letting go of Theo and carefully extracting herself and setting Theo down gently on the bed. 

“You didn't say she was a witch,” the nurse said pointing her finger accusingly at Derek, Sophia rolled her eyes. 

“No, but my mother knew and I know that she told Doctor Gray that I had a friend that might one day want her help,” Derek said remembering a conversation that he'd overheard as a teenager between his mother and Doctor Gray. “This is that friend,”

“I'm okay with that. Cynthia if you are going to be unhelpful you can go and sit in the corner,” Doctor Gray said as she looked back to Theo's sleeping form on the bed. “Now Derek told me what you found but can you show me?” 

Sophia nodded and repeated what she had done hours earlier showing the magical 3D scan of Theo's internal organs. Doctor Gray had Sophia enlarge the same areas that she had previously done before taking a moment to decide on what to do. She was just as stumped with the pregnancy as Sophia had been and swore Cynthia to secrecy. 

“I want to operate on him, we can do it here – Derek that's one thing your mother made sure of,” Doctor Gray said looking to Derek and then at Cynthia. “We'll work on his eyes and ears first...Sophia do you think you can keep the image going while I work?” 

“I can, the pack knows to stay at the other end of the cabin until you leave,” Sophia said, as they heard Scott telling everyone to stay where they were. Isaac had gone to bed with Allison and was laying with her reading. 

“Can you tell me, what is Theo?” Doctor Gray questioned pausing before she added another question. “And does he have an Alpha?”

“He's a chimera...werewolf and werecoyote. Our brother Scott McCall is his alpha and his brother,” This time Derek spoke, calling Scott his brother for the first time since he and Sophia had gotten married. 

“Scott McCall? I've heard that name. He's the True-Alpha isn't he?” Doctor Gray questioned, and as if on cue Scott was standing at the doorway. 

“I am, and you're the doctor that Derek was telling us about?” Scott guessed, looking at his sister and then at Theo who was still mostly asleep on the bed. “Can you help him?”

“I think we can, if you and Derek can take his pain while your sister helps Cynthia and I out that would be great,” Doctor Gray said to Scott before turning her attention to Cynthia who was putting gloves and a surgical gown on before helping her into one.

“We'll be good,” Sophia said before the three of them were in similar gowns. 

Derek lifted Theo up slightly and Sophia quickly put the plastic covering over the bed before Derek set him down again. Cynthia then carefully hooked Theo up to the anaesthetic while Doctor Gray went and grabbed what she needed from one of the drawers. Scott took hold of Theo's hand and gently squeezed it letting his little brother know that he was there. Derek did the same thing on Theo's other side while Doctor Gray set about operating on his left ear first.

“What is that?” Sophia questioned watching as Doctor Gray extracted a small piece of copper infused silver about 15mm in length and 5mm in width.

“I'm not sure, however it is what was embedded in his ear,” Doctor Gray said as she dropped the piece into a metal tray and stitched up his cochlea with dissolving stitches before she was removing the same thing from his right ear and repeating the process. “It should take about a month for his hearing to return and if it doesn't fully return we'll look at getting him hearing-aids,” Doctor Gray explained as she had Cynthia pack both of Theo's ears.

Two hours later and she had finished operating on Theo's eyes, both had been patched and Doctor Gray told them it could take up to six months for his vision return even though he was a supernatural creature. It would take longer due to him being malnourished, but with the proper care from his family he should make a recovery. Doctor Gray wasn't sure about operating on Theo's back while he was pregnant as she wasn't sure what would happen to the baby.

“Do the operation, I can monitor it,” Sophia spoke calmly to Doctor Gray she'd been monitoring the baby the entire time his eyes and ears were being done. “He's four and half months along...I can tell that,” Sophia paused for a moment before she spoke again. “The heartbeats steady for the baby, Derek?”

“Theo's is steady too,” Derek nodded in agreement before Scott spoke. “But you already know that,”

“Do the operation. Please? We can take care of him,” Scott wasn't above begging if it meant saving someone's life or in this case helping someone. “Wait...Soph you said baby?”

“Theo's pregnant. I'll explain later,” Sophia said giving Scott a look that he knew better to not mess with. 

“Okay, look we'll do the surgery, only if you can ensure that the baby stays safe,” Doctor Gray said looking between Scott, Sophia and Derek. 

The three of them nodded before they were carefully putting Theo onto his stomach with Scott moving from Theo's hand to his head and holding it from touching the mattress. Doctor Gray had Sophia enlarge the scan of Theo's back where it was injured. Derek kept hold of Theo's hand just in case he came to, to keep him calm. Cynthia helped Doctor Gray to locate what was lodged in his vertebrae. Doctor Gray found the same piece of copper infused silver only larger and coiled around the vertebrae and nerves. Four hours later and they were finishing the surgery, after removing the copper infused silver and steel rod from his back.

“Now, it could take him up to a year to regain feeling in his body,” Doctor Gray said as they finished the surgery and stitched Theo up. Once he was stitched up, Doctor Gray and Cynthia put a large piece of gauze on his back. “Could you sit Theo up for me so that we can wrap the bandage around his upper torso?” 

“Yeah, okay...” Derek and Scott got on either side of him and sat him up while Sophia held his head up right. After his torso was bandaged they lay him down carefully again this time at angle to help him breathe. 

“We're also going to insert a feeding tube, I want you to wait a little while longer to see if he starts talking before we make the decision on whether he needs an operation on his vocal chords,” Doctor Gray said before she was hooking Theo up to an oxygen tank that they had brought with them. “This should help him to breathe a little easier,” 

“Thank you,” Derek smiled at her before he was pulling her aside and telling her that he'd do whatever she needed for thanks. 

“It was for your mother, and introducing me to the True-Alpha is more than enough Derek,” Doctor Gray said shaking Derek's hand after taking off the gloves and gown and handing them to Cynthia. “Do keep me apprised of his condition, I'll bring a wheelchair around tomorrow morning,” 

“Thank you Doctor Gray, we'll let you know how he is” Sophia smiled at her before they were all leaving Theo to sleep in the room. Scott being the last one to leave left the door open a fraction.

After Doctor Gray and Cynthia left, Derek and Scott waited until they couldn't hear them any more before they sat in the living room with the rest of the pack. Sophia checked on Allison and Isaac before she was at Allison's side as the young girl was in pain that Isaac couldn't help. Sophia sat on the bed beside Allison and helped her sit up before helping her onto her feet. 

“Isaac tries, but sometimes it just isn't enough,” Allison said quietly as she held on Sophia and the older girl helped her get moving again. “Cramping was too bad,”

“I could tell, this should help a little,” Sophia said as they made their way slowly around the room and back again to the bed. “Try and roll a little more. You may need the braces in the morning,” 

“I will...and I was thinking that,” Allison yawned laying down again and curling up next to Isaac who immediately wrapped his arms sleepily around her. “Get some sleep Soph,”

“Hey, I will,” Sophia yawned herself as she was leaving Allison and Isaac's room she noticed that the living room light had been switched off. Malia and Scott were heading to one of the rooms on the opposite side of the cabin as were Stiles and Lydia.

“Come on, you can check on Theo again in an hour,” Derek yawned grabbing Sophia's hand and leading her to their bedroom. “He'll be okay,”

“I know...I'm just worried...it's the big sister in me,” Sophia said as the two of them changed into their pyjamas and fell into bed. 

Sophia found herself checking on Theo every hour, eventually falling asleep again on the spare bed which was where Derek found her that morning. Derek took a cup off coffee into Sophia around 8AM and set it on the bedside table beside her before gently prodding her. Soon after Derek entered, the rest of the pack was joining them. Allison using her braces and crutches which she hadn't explained to anyone other than Isaac and Scott. 

“How is he?” Stiles was the first one to speak with a mouthful of coffee as he looked at Theo on the bed. 

“In pain,” Scott spoke first and moved to go towards him before Sophia was shaking her head.

“Scott, don't touch him unless I let you know that it's okay. He still doesn't know what's going on...he may be able to smell you but the amount of people is still overwhelming,” Sophia said as she stepped over to Theo and carefully put her hand on his arm to talk to him. _'Theo, sweetheart do you want Scott or Derek to take the pain?'_ Theo nodded before Sophia spoke again. “Now you can, he knows it's you,” 

“Why's he got...” Stiles pointed to Theo's stomach which was protruding a little more than it had been the previous day. 

“I suppose we should talk. Take a seat,” Sophia said, Allison was already heading for the bed that Sophia had been sleeping in. Stiles leant against the counter and pulled Lydia into his arms while Malia sat on the chair in the corner of the room, and Isaac joined Sophia. “Okay, what we're going to say does not leave this house, got it?”

“Why?” Stiles raised his eyebrow at them only to be elbowed in the stomach by Lydia who smiled at him and then nodded to Sophia and Derek. 

“The hunters that took Theo, they were experimenting on him. More so than what the Dread Doctors did,” Sophia said pausing to take a deep breath before she continued. “They implanted him with a uterus and proceeded to get him pregnant...he's about four and half months. And no we're not terminating it, we have to monitor it,”

“Theo's a man...we can't get pregnant...How?” Stiles trailed off looking at everyone, Malia was just as confused as the rest of them except for Lydia. “Lydia?”

“Okay, fine...they told me last night. I couldn't say anything,” Lydia spoke quickly as she looked at Stiles and then back at Sophia. “Did the Doctor say anything?”

“It could be up to a year before he can walk again. His eyesight and hearing should return in the next few months and she's not sure about his vocal chords,” Derek said as he watched Sophia move to the mini fridge and pull out one of the packets of formula that Doctor Gray had decided.

“How long are we going to stay here for?” Scott questioned, they were still helping packs to deal with Monroe, but Theo had been their main focus for months. 

“As long as it takes. You guys don't have to stay you know that,” Sophia said as she glanced at Allison who noticed that Stiles had gone from staring at Theo to staring at her. “Stiles, we don't know how. But I'm guessing it was similar to IVF.”

Lydia nudged Stiles again when she noticed that he was staring at Allison, Allison smiled at him before she was subconsciously trying to hide. Isaac wrapped his arm around her shoulder protectively and pulled her closer to him. Scott looked at Stiles as if to say you really need to stop staring at people. 

“It's okay...you were all going to find out sooner or later...” Allison said pausing to take a deep breath before she continued while Sophia set up Theo's feeding tube. “When Sophia saved me...she kept me alive long enough to get to the hospital. The Oni's sword damaged the nerves near my spine, the L1 vertebrae. I can walk...” Allison trailed off not knowing how else to continue before she thought just to say what she'd said to Scott the previous night. “I just have difficulty sometimes so I have crutches and leg braces for those days...I also use a cane most days...”

“We'll have to jazz them up,” Lydia smiled at her, Allison smiled back and laughed a little waiting for one of them to say something about a wheelchair. 

“Nothing else?” Stiles raised his eyebrow at Allison, there it was the question.

“No Stiles, nothing else. If it's a really bad day I stay in bed,” Allison said, though sometimes she did wish that she used a wheelchair but she hadn't needed one in two years. 

“How come we didn't notice Theo yesterday?” Stiles questioned, he was back to the topic of Theo's pregnancy. Allison sighed with relief she didn't like being the topic of conversation. 

“We were all too busy with the fact that we found him,” Scott answered before they were all being ushered out of the room by Sophia so that Theo could sleep some more. 

Once they were outside the room, Sophia revealed that she hadn't told Theo more than that he'd been given a uterus. Stiles blinked why were they keeping thing from Theo, didn't he have the right to know what was happening. Scott knew that they couldn't say too much to him, but just what did they have to keep from Theo to keep him safe.

Sophia called their mother and let her know what was going on and that they'd finally found Theo, Melissa had stayed in Beacon Hills on the off chance that Theo returned. Chris had stayed in Beacon Hills to help keep an eye on the younger pack members and to help them if they needed it, which they had more than they liked to admit. Melissa questioned Sophia on they didn't abort the baby, with Sophia explaining that Theo wasn't in the right place of mind to make the decision and Sophia wasn't going to make it for him. Melissa told Sophia that she had made the right decision, it was Theo's decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use the metric system - so 15mm = 0.5 inches and 5mm = 0.1 inches approximately


	5. Frightened Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophia takes the bandages off of Theo's ears and eyes.   
> They fund out what Theo's having - is it a boy or a girl?
> 
> Allison's fractures her hip and finds out a little something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I hope you're liking the story.  
> If anyone wants to see an approximate time line - I'll post it with the next chapter in a few days time.

**Chapter 05:** _Frightened Child_

  
After a week of being cooped up Scott, Malia, Stiles and Lydia headed back to Beacon Hills, while Sophia, Derek, Allison and Isaac stayed in Big Bear with Theo. Isaac and Derek taking turns on helping Theo with the pain while Allison and Sophia took turns sleeping in the same room. Allison may not have been supernatural but she could still tell when someone needed someone to help them. The four of them took turns with working on the feeding tube. Sophia talked with Theo, and he decided that he couldn't do it – he couldn't end a life that hadn't started.

After a month, Sophia was removing all of the packing from Theo's ears and removing the bandages from his eyes. They had Theo's bed sitting up, so that they could do what needed to be done. Derek was standing off to the side of the room, near the lights as they were going to dim them before taking them off completely. Sophia looked to Derek and nodded before Derek was dimming the lights. Theo was still on the oxygen tank at night as that was when he had the most trouble breathing. Those five weeks didn't go by with out Theo having nightmare's most nights or panic attacks that someone was going to take him again. 

“Okay, Theo. Sweetheart nod your head if you can hear me,” Sophia said as she stood in front of her little brother before taking his hand. Theo nodded a little bit before stopping. “That's a good sign, I'm going to take the patches from your eyes now,” Sophia paused for a second before she continued to speak. “Close your eyes for me, I'll let you know when you can open them,” 

_'Soph...I'm scared...'_ Theo spoke quietly to Sophia as he closed his eyes before Sophia took the patches from his eyes.

_'I know you're scared sweetheart, it's okay to be scared,'_ Sophia said pausing before telling him that he could open his eyes. _'Open your eyes for me slowly. You see black still, but I want you to tell me what you can see,'_

Theo slowly opened his eyes blinking as he tried to focus. He could see black, but also speckles of light. _'It's black...but it's like fireflies...'_ Theo said as he squeezed Sophia's hand before he spoke again. _'I can hear...well I think I can hear another heart...'_

“Sweetheart that's your baby,” Sophia said before she was pulling Theo into her arms as he started to cry. “Easy, can you remember anything yet?” Theo nodded his head a little but didn't stop crying as he wrapped his arms around Sophia. 

Derek turned the light back on and left the room, returning with two cups of coffee one for Sophia and one for himself. Setting them down on the counter he grabbed the wheelchair that they'd been given and moved it beside the bed. Sophia nodded to him, before Derek picked Theo up and moved him into the wheelchair. Theo bit his lip as he felt his shoulder hit the back of the chair. 

“Is that better than being cooped up in the bed?” Sophia questioned, they hadn't moved him too much other than to change him and bathe him. 

Theo nodded turning his head in the direction that Sophia's voice had come from. Sophia took Theo's hand and set it on his stomach which was now rounder than it was when they'd first found him. Derek looked at Sophia before she was moving the wheelchair into the bathroom and they were transferring Theo onto the toilet. Theo was startled by the sudden movement and gripped hold Sophia's arms as she crouched in front of him.

“It's alright. Derek can tell that your bladder's full,” Sophia explained before she was gently pressing on Theo's bladder to help him use the toilet while Derek got fresh incontinence pants out. “Relax, it's going to get worse the bigger the baby gets,” Sophia explained as Theo started to use the toilet, before long his bowel was working at the same time. The baby was also pushing on Theo's bowel helping with his bowel movements.

_'Worse?'_ Theo questioned, Sophia laughed a little before she responded.

“Yeah, worse. You're only around five and a half nearly six months pregnant...still have a little way to go yet,” Sophia answered she hadn't taken her hand off Theo so she could still hear him talking freaking out. “It'll be okay. We're not going anywhere,” 

_'Is Derek going to change me before going back in the chair?'_ Theo questioned before his hand was back on his stomach he wanted to feel what was going on inside. 

“He wants to know if you'll change him?” Sophia said, looking to her husband with a smile before her attention was back to Theo.

“Yeah, I am. It will be quick,” Derek told him, before Theo nodded that he was ready after having Sophia help him clean up. Derek changed the incontinence pants and helped pull the track pants back up.

“Mom, Scott and Chris are coming this weekend,” Isaac said as he turned up in the doorway to the bathroom with Allison leaning against him. “We're just going to get some more food,”

“My back, legs and hips are killing me today...painkillers aren't helping,” Allison added, she was still leaning against Isaac to stay upright. 

Their voices startled Theo, causing him to turn to face Sophia who explained that it was Isaac and he was Theo's brother too and that Allison was Isaac's girlfriend. They'd come back to Beacon Hills after leaving in their junior year of High School. Derek and Sophia looked at one another and then at Theo before Derek was carefully picked Theo up bridal style and carrying him from the bathroom.

“Take Theo's wheelchair for today, we're going to sit with him in the living room for a while,” Sophia smiled at them before Allison was slowly and wobbly moving from behind Isaac. 

“Are you sure?” Allison questioned as both of them took an arm each to steady her. 

“I'm sure, take the SUV. There should be a disability sticker in the glove box,” Sophia said after Allison was sitting down and they were taking the braces off her legs. “I know it's been a while since you had to use it, but do you think you might consider getting one?”

“I know...I'm just...I'll think about it,” Allison said as she started to wheel the chair from the room and towards the living room. 

“Come this way,” Derek said standing up from beside Theo before telling him that he'd be back in a moment. “I'll be back. But Soph's here,” Theo nodded putting his head back against the pillows on the couch. 

Derek and Sophia swapped places, before Derek was showing Allison and Isaac to a side door with a ramp that lead outside. Isaac took hold of the handles on the wheelchair helping Allison to the bottom so that she didn't go flying out. Allison had been feeling a little more off than normal with her legs and back, and she couldn't work out why.

Sophia sat beside Theo and wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer, it wasn't long before Theo had his head on shoulder and his eyes closed. He wasn't asleep, they were just feeling sensitive towards the light. Sophia sighed, and kissed the side of his head before she started to talk to him.

“Theo, what can you remember?” Sophia asked, before taking Theo's hand in hers as Derek returned and sat with them. “Derek, take my hand, I want to try something,” Sophia smiled holding her hand out to Derek. 

“Okay?” Derek answered uncertainly as he took Sophia's hand and she closed her eyes. 

_'I was doing a patrol...in the preserve...'_ Theo said his still on Sophia's shoulder, Derek looked at Sophia as he realised he could hear Theo as well. _'There was a lot of them...it was...quiet...I think I was meant to meet someone...'_ Theo mumbled that was all he could remember about the day that he'd been taken. 

“Yeah, you were going to meet Liam and Scott,” Derek said, he remembered Theo telling him and Sophia that they were going to meet at the preserve in the morning to run. 

“It's okay if you can't remember anything else,” Sophia said still holding both Derek and Theo's hands behind she let go of Derek's. “Theo, sweetheart do you want to feel the baby?” Theo nodded into Sophia's shoulder. Closing her eyes for a second she allowed them to go violet as she took Theo's hand in hers and held it to his stomach with her hand on top. “You should be able to it kick now,” Sophia's hand was acting as conduit of sorts and letting him feel the baby kick. 

'What...what is it?' Theo was starting to get a little curious over what the babies sex was the was growing inside of him. 

“I haven't looked yet, I can tell you that it is healthy so far,” Sophia answered, smiling as Theo's bounced slightly from being kicked. 

Derek and Sophia looked at one another before they were helping Theo onto his back on the sofa so that Sophia could try and find out what sex the baby was. Theo grasped around for Derek's hand after they had lay him down. Derek took hold of it and was drawing on the pain that Theo had, that he hadn't been able to vocalise. Sophia took a deep breath and closed her eyes, before she was focusing on Theo's stomach.

“Hopefully this works and we can see the baby's gender,” Sophia said as she opened her eyes and they started to glow violet as she held her hands over Theo's stomach. “It's not going to hurt,” 

Theo nodded so Sophia moved her hands over his body slowly before doing a 3D magical scan to see if they could see anything. Sophia brought up an image of the baby which was around the size of a cabbage. Sophia rotated the image a little to see if she could get a clearer view of the baby, smiling once she was able to see it's gender. Derek blinked, not believing what he was seeing as the image disappeared.

“Theo, sweetheart, you're having a girl and right now she's about the size of a cabbage,” Sophia said as she carefully sat Theo up and sat behind him as he curled his body into her the best that he could. “You okay?” Sophia questioned, running a hand through his hair as he nodded. “Want to go back to bed or sleep on the lounge for a while?” Sophia took hold of Theo's hand and waited for an answer.

_'Lounge...and I'm having a girl?'_ Theo answered stifling a yawn and closing his eyes before he was off to sleep not giving Sophia a chance to answer him. 

Sophia sat with Theo sleeping in her lap while Derek went about cleaning the cabin, and making sure the other rooms were ready for when Melissa, Chris and Scott got there on the weekend. While Derek was cleaning Isaac and Allison returned with Isaac racing into the cabin to get Derek. Isaac was near frantic when he got inside, Allison had, had a fall when he wasn't with her.

“Derek? Where's Soph? Ally...” Isaac rambled, as Derek took the young beta by the shoulders and got him to calm down. “Ally...hurt...car...”

“Isaac, what happened? Start from the beginning,” Derek questioned, as he had Isaac sit down in the kitchen and grabbed him a glass of water. 

“Ally's hurt...she fell when I wasn't with her, and said something doesn't feel right, it was the last shop,” Isaac spoke quickly, before stopping to take a breath and finish. “She's laying in the SUV now, doesn't want to move,”

“Okay, well come and get the groceries and I'll bring Allison inside,” Derek said once Isaac had calmed down enough and wasn't shaking. “Soph's in the lounge with Theo,”

Derek and Isaac headed back out the side door and down to the SUV where Derek found Allison lying on her left side holding onto her right hip. Pulling open the back door Derek climbed in and helped Allison to sit up slightly only stopping when she winced. Allison looked at Derek with tears in her eyes before she was wrapping her arms around his neck. 

“It hurts so much,” Allison mumbled as Derek picked her up and carried her inside and straight to her and Isaac's room. “Can you get Soph?”

“Yeah, I'll get her to come down,” Derek smiled at her before setting her on the bed where she immediately rolled on to her left again. Derek left Allison, and headed out to Sophia and Theo on the couch. “Soph, can you go see Allison? I'll sit with Theo,” 

Sophia nodded and carefully lifted up Theo's head and climbed out from underneath him long enough for Derek to take her place. Sophia headed into Allison, and saw the young girl laying on her side. “Baby girl, what happened?” Sophia questioned sitting on the bed beside her. 

“Fell at the last store we went into...Isaac wasn't with me...and I didn't have the wheelchair,” Allison admitted she'd fallen before but on carpet and hadn't hurt herself nearly as bad as what she felt now. 

“Come 'ere,” Sophia smiled and held her hand out to her. Allison shook her head and motioned to her hip.

“Feels wrong...I can't explain it,” Allison mumbled still holding onto her right hip as she tried to lie on her back. 

“Okay, let's take a look,” Sophia said taking Allison's hands and pulling them away from her hip. “This could hurt,” Sophia closed her eyes and did a little magical scan of Allison's hips and lower abdomen to see what was going on, while gently pressing on her hip.

“Fuck...” Allison bit her lip as she looked at the scan before gasping. “Is that...am I pregnant?”

Sophia looked closely at the scan Allison's right hip and noticed it was fractured before she was looking at her abdomen, more specifically her uterus. “Ally, sweetheart you've got a fractured hip. I can heal it but I don't want you out of bed,” Sophia paused before she spoke again. “When was the last time you had your period? And have you been feeling sick at all?”

“Fractured? How badly? And...I don't know it's never been normal,” Allison said as Sophia made the scan disappear before she was helping Allison to move a little. 

“Well...it's going to need pins in it,” Sophia answered pausing before she spoke again. “Ally, baby girl. I think it might be better if you and I go see Doctor Gray,” Allison nodded, as Sophia sat her up after Isaac walked into the room hearing the conversation after putting the food away. “Isaac, can you get an ice-pack for me?” 

“It's not my fault is it?” Isaac asked standing in the doorway as he looked at Allison and Sophia. 

“Of course not,” Allison exclaimed before she was crying because the pain was starting to get too much. “Not your fault,”

Isaac quickly disappeared into the kitchen and grabbing the ice-pack out of the freezer before heading back to Allison and Sophia. Sophia smiled at Isaac and motioned for him to join Allison on the bed. Isaac nodded and climbed on before taking Allison in his arms and giving her the ice-pack which she immediately put on her hip. Sophia left the two of them, and headed into her and Derek's room to call Doctor Gray and ask her to make anther home visit. Doctor Gray agreed to do another home visit after seven that night.


	6. In The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo slowly gets his voice back, Allison's been put on bed rest.
> 
> The Beacon Hills crew start working on the nursery in Derek and Sophia's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I have more coming soonish. 
> 
> I have no idea how many chapters this will end up being.
> 
> See the end of this chapter for an approximate timeline :)

**Chapter 06:** _In The Dark_

  
Two days later, Allison was laying in bed and had been put on bed rest by both Doctor Gray and Sophia until her hip had healed. Doctor Gray had directed Sophia on where to magically put the pins into Allison's hip, she'd also confirmed that Allison was nine weeks pregnant. Isaac didn't want to leave Allison's side, so he spent a lot of time going between sitting with her and sitting with Theo. 

“Soph...” Theo's voice was raspy as he said Sophia's name out loud for the first time in five months. Sophia was half asleep on the bed in the room that Theo was in. 

“Hey sweetheart,” Sophia yawned, before it dawned on her that Theo had spoken out loud. “How's your throat feeling?” Sophia sat up and walked over to Theo, before she helped him upright. 

“Scratchy,” Theo mumbled before he was wrapping his arms around Sophia. 

“I'll get you something for that soon, promise,” Sophia said hugging him back and keeping her arms around him as she moved slightly so that she could take another look at his pregnant stomach. 

“I can't hear...out of my left ear,” Theo mumbled his head resting against Sophia's shoulder before she was taking his hand and putting it on his stomach. 

“It's going to take time sweetheart,” Sophia said as she held his hand on his stomach and let the magic let him feel the baby kicking again. 

“Am I really pregnant...it's not a dream right?” Theo asked his head tilting slightly to Sophia as he spoke before he spoke again. “It's still dark...but a blurry darkness...”

Sophia sighed, pulling Theo closer to her before she answered him. “You're not dreaming. The doctor that Derek knows wants to wait until your little girl is born before she removes the uterus,” Sophia told him, her hand still holding his on his stomach as the baby kicked his hand.

Theo shook his head, he didn't know what he wanted but he knew that the idea of having another surgery was freaking him out. Sophia kissed the side of his head once he'd stopped shaking it and let go of him before she was over at the fridge getting one of the formulas to put in the feeding tube. Derek walked into the room after hearing Theo's voice from the living room. 

“Do you want me to do that Soph? Allison want to talk to you,” Derek said walking over to Sophia and wrapping his arms around her waist before spinning her around to kiss her.

“Theo, Derek will get you sort this morning and give you some water,” Sophia said as Derek kept kissing her, causing her to put her hand over his mouth. “And, he can take some of your pain for you,”

“If he doesn't mind?” Theo mumbled, stifling a yawn as he steadied himself on the bed.

“I wouldn't have said otherwise,” Derek said as he took the formula from Sophia after she'd done most of the work. “Go see Allison,”

Sophia kissed the side of Theo's head as she passed him and headed down the hall to Allison's room. Isaac had gone for a run to clear his head and check the property something that he and Derek took turns doing every week. Sophia walked into Allison's room and saw her trying to lean over the edge of the bed.

“Hey baby girl,” Sophia smiled before she was quickly moving to Allison to stop her from toppling out of the bed. “What are you trying to do?”

“Need to use the bathroom,” Allison said motioning to the bedpan that she'd been using.

“How about I help you into the bathroom today, and we'll give you a bit of shower?” Sophia questioned, Allison nodded she was ready for a bit of a shower. 

“Can we please?” Allison smiled, as she pushed back the covers and slowly sat up before moving her legs to the edge of the bed. 

“Of course,” Sophia looped her arm around Allison and helped her to her feet before slowly walking with her to the bathroom. “Heard Isaac emptying another bucket this morning...and gagging,” 

“Not my fault he can't handle vomit,” Allison laughed as they made it into the bathroom. “Why has the morning sickness only now kicked in?”

“It sometimes has a mind of it's own. You can go on your own, I trust you sweetheart,” Sophia said as they made it to the bathroom sink, which Allison gratefully took hold of to steady herself before Sophia moved. “I'll be outside the door, but I'm coming back in,” 

“Yeah, I don't think I can shower on my own again yet,” Allison was honest, there was some things that she just wasn't comfortable on doing on her own and she wasn't scared to admit it. “Can you get some clean pyjama's out for me?”

Sophia nodded before she left the room to let Allison go to the bathroom in peace, she had to think about Allison's question about the morning sickness. They didn't know if Theo had, had any at all due to being a chimera. It also turned out that Isaac threw up in sympathy every time that Allison had. An hour later and Allison was back in bed with her laptop and an episode of Gossip Girl.

Back in Beacon Hills, Scott and the rest of the pack were at Sophia and Derek's house, they'd been told to get at least one of the spare rooms turned into a nursery for Theo. Scott had chosen the bedroom closest to Theo's as it was also the only one that had an adjoining door. Lydia and Malia were in charge of getting clothes, which they ended up asking Melissa to help with. Stiles, Mason and Corey were in charge of painting, while Scott and Liam focused on the furniture. 

“How do you even put a crib together?” Liam questioned scratching his head as they looked at all the pieces in the living room. 

“Instructions?” Scott held them up before Chris was taking them from him and quickly reading over them. “Argent? When did you get here?” 

“About ten minutes ago, your mothers out with Lydia and Malia said that you boys could do with a hand,” Chris answered before Liam's mind was wandering.

“How is Theo? How is he even having a baby?” Liam questioned as he picked up one of the end pieces that Chris was pointing to.

“Soph said that he was experimented on. If you really want to see him...come with us this weekend,” Scott looked to Liam and then at Chris as he spoke while picking up the opposite end piece of the crib. 

“Really?” Liam questioned, he was slightly excited at the prospect of seeing the chimera for the first time in six months. 

“Yes, really,” Chris agreed with the idea of Liam seeing Theo though they hadn't really prepared him for everything. In all honesty the only people who had an idea of what to expect were Scott and Melissa.

At the back of the house Stiles, Mason and Corey were arguing over what colour the room should be. Stiles was of the idea that it should be a white room, while Mason and Corey said that it should be animal themed. Scott had already told them to just paint the room pale grey, but no they couldn't have that. 

“White. Why should it get something else?” Stiles questioned crossing his arms with the paint roller in hand. 

“Stiles. It's a baby, an innocent baby who hasn't done anything wrong,” Mason was trying to get the older boy to see where he was coming from as he motioned to the grey that Scott had told them. 

“Stiles just paint the damn room grey!” Scott yelled from where he was helping Chris and Liam putting the crib together. 

“Damn werewolf hearing,” Stiles muttered causing Corey and Mason to whoop before the three of them set about painting.

“Sophia told us that you were all friends as kids,” Corey said as they started painting opposite sides of the room. “What was he like before all of this?”

“We were kids. Psychopathic, but Sophia always saw the good in him...like Scott,” Stiles answered as both Corey and Mason stopped to look at him. “Yes, Scott got it from her...but there was a side of Theo that was just like the two of them...”

“Really? Like them?” Mason questioned unbelieving that Theo could have once been like them, though he had changed since he'd been brought back from hell. 

“Yes, before Kira sent Theo to hell...she didn't know that Sophia had gotten through to him. Made him remember,” Scott was suddenly leaning against the door frame he'd been listening to them from the living room. “He saw Soph, Theo hadn't wanted to do any of what he did. When he told me he wanted to be part of a pack, he genuinely meant it...but he wanted his brother back,” 

Mason and Corey looked at one another and then at the alpha before them. Stiles nodded to Scott, he knew the story about how Sophia had found out that Theo was biologically related to the McCall’s. Scott picked up one of the paint brushes and started to help paint the room, he'd left Chris and Liam putting the crib together. 

“Soph found out about Theo the year he went missing...Dad came back to Beacon Hills, mom and I didn't find out until he was gone again, but Soph said he only came back to see if he could find anything about Theo,” Scott paused to take breath and get more paint before he continued. “She asked him why he'd come back and not told mom. Theo was his, the product of an affair. Soph remembered hearing mom and dad arguing about something one night, she put two and two together,” 

“What about the story that his family left?” Mason questioned, he'd heard bits and pieces of rumours about it and wasn't sure what to believe.

“His family did leave, after he went missing. Soph confronted them...she was seventeen, according to Soph, Mrs Raeken said that if she found him she could keep him...who says that to a teenager about their own son?” Scott said, he still couldn't believe that Mrs Raeken had actually said it to Sophia, basically confirming that Theo was related to them. 

“You know Sophia, she can get anyone to talk to her,” Stiles said as they continued to paint the room, he remembered talking to Sophia after his mother died and her sitting with him helping to explain ways to cope with panic attacks.

“When you were having trouble last year, she helped you right?” Scott directed his question to Mason, he had found out about Mason having troubling dreams after seeing the Berserker's for the first time.

“Yeah...she told me that if I confronted it that it couldn't hurt me as it was just a dream...but that doesn't make it any less scary,” Mason said, before he was looking at Corey who'd had a different experience with her.

“And you, how did she help?” Scott looked to Corey as they kept painting. 

“In the hospital after the Ghost Riders...” Corey trailed off he wasn't sure how Sophia had helped him exactly and Scott knew that.

“She used magic, mom saw that the nine herbs weren't working so she asked Soph to do something,” Scott explained, now that he remembered because he was the one to call Sophia and ask her back to Beacon Hills before she was ready. 

By the time they finished painting the room, Chris and Liam had put the furniture together with help from Melissa, Malia and Lydia. Malia and Lydia had gotten an array of baby clothes in different sizes since they weren't sure how big the baby would be when it arrived. Melissa had told them to stick with 0000-0's just in case the baby came early.

“Since we haven't been told what he's having...we kind of got, boy, girl and neutral,” Lydia said as she and Malia held up half a dozen bags of baby clothes each. “Are we sure he's not having a baby shower?”

“We're sure,” Melissa said, as she looked around at the group that had become one big family. “He may think we're treating him as a charity case, but Sophia is spending a lot of time with him,”

* * *

The approximate timeline so far 

_Chapter 01_  
Introduction going from 1991 -2013

_Chapter 02-04_  
(Tuesday) August 26 2014  
Theo was taken at the end of March 26 2014  
Operated on and made blind, deaf, mute and paralysed, given uterus **  
Became pregnant via a form of IVF approx April 12

_Chapter 04_  
Theo's revealed to be four and half months pregnant   
19 weeks and 3 days

_Chapter 05_  
(Tuesday) September 30 - Theo is approximately 23/4 weeks  
Allison breaks her hip and discovers she's 9 weeks pregnant (July 29)

_Chapter 06_  
(Thursday) 2nd October

**The operation's will be spoken about in detail in a future chapter via a flashback. 


	7. Everything Is Possible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott, Melissa and Chris visit the cabin with Liam in tow. 
> 
> Allison talks to Chris about being pregnant.
> 
> Liam sees Theo for the first time since he was taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Hope you're enjoying, more will be coming soon. :)

**Chapter 07:** _Everything Is Possible_

  
When the weekend rolled around, Sophia had both Theo and Allison sitting in the living room, Allison taking up the recliner and Theo on the sofa. Theo was half asleep on Isaac's shoulder, with Isaac reading to him while Allison tried to find something for them to watch. Derek and Sophia had gone out to go for a walk around the property before Scott, Melissa and Chris arrived. It was around 3 o'clock by the time Melissa, Chris and Scott arrived with Liam tagging along. 

“Hey mom,” both Isaac and Theo mumbled before Isaac was back reading to Theo, Scott raised his eyebrow at Isaac and Theo. 

“What Scott?” Theo muttered, feeling his older brother's gaze on him. 

“Don't I get a hello?” Scott smirked before he was moving from the door way to in front of them. “Can I sit?” 

“Yeah...” Theo nodded, the second he felt Scott sitting beside him he shifted his head from Isaac's shoulder to Scott's. “Sit with Ally, Isaac,” 

“Yeah, I could do with some of that pain draining right about now,” Allison smiled before she tilted her head backwards and saw her father standing behind them. “Dad! I'd get up but...”

“Hey kids,” Melissa said walking around the lounge and promptly sitting where Isaac had been sitting and wrapping her arms around Theo. “Where's your sister?” 

“Running with Derek or something,” Theo shrugged before he was tilting his head to the right when he picked up another heartbeat. “Liam?”

Liam nodded, not realising that Theo still couldn't see him and that he could only just hear that he was there. Scott shook his head, sighing as Sophia and Derek returned to the cabin seeing Chris' SUV in the drive. Sophia grinned when she saw her mother before she and Derek were darting down the hallway to shower and change. 

“Can't see you, ass,” Theo said before his head was on Melissa's shoulder and she was hugging him while Scott drained his pain. 

“Oh...” Liam muttered, as Scott and Isaac rolled their eyes at him. 

“Just sit down, and talk to me,” Theo yawned his head not moving from Melissa's shoulder and Scott was still taking his pain.

“Right,” Liam looked around for somewhere to sit, before Scott pointed to the coffee table and shrugged. 

Isaac sat with Allison until she took his hand from her arm and smiled at him, he smiled back at her before Chris was looking at the two of them. Allison had subconsciously moved one of her hands to her stomach. Chris raised his eyebrow at his daughter and then at Isaac waiting for an explanation.

“So uhm...I broke my hip on Tuesday,” Allison started off with what she thought was the most important thing for her dad to know. 

“Why am I just hearing about this now?” Chris crossed his arms as he sat down on the arm of the recliner while Allison slowly pushed herself up but gave up and lay back down again. 

“I've been...a little preoccupied...” Allison said covering her mouth quickly as she felt herself needing to throw up which Isaac picked up on and quickly raced to their bedroom grabbing the bucket. 

Melissa carefully put Theo back onto Scott's shoulder as he'd fallen asleep listening to Liam talking, before she was standing up to look at the young woman. Melissa looked Allison up and down and then smiled a little bit, she could see small changes that Chris hadn't picked up on. Sophia walked back into the room, side-stepping as she heard Isaac running up behind her.

“Ally, you okay?” Sophia questioned, glancing at Allison as Isaac handed her the bucket and she promptly threw up in it. “Isaac?”

“'M good,” Isaac covered his mouth and quickly walked from the lounge heading back into his and Allison's bathroom. 

“I'm okay,” Allison nodded before she was setting the bucket on the floor out of her site and wiping her mouth with a tissue from the box beside her. “Isaac, come back?”

“In a minute,” Isaac's reply was muffled by the toilet flushing and water running. Derek stifled a laugh as he walked past the bedroom and headed for the kitchen. 

“Okay what's going on?” Chris questioned, looking between Allison and Sophia as Scott's attention was on Allison and he was closing his eye briefly.

Scott went to say something only to have Isaac death stare him as he went and sat back down with Allison on her left side as her right was extremely tender and sore. Allison smiled at Isaac before she kissed him and looked back at her father. Isaac nodded to her that she should tell him. 

“I'm pregnant...almost 10 weeks...” Allison blurted out and quickly covered her moth as she looked up at her father and then at Melissa. “It's definitely Isaac's,”

“You're what?!?!” Chris raised his voice looking at his baby girl and then at Isaac before his eyes landed on Sophia. 

“Pregnant. I'm keeping the baby dad. We only found out when I broke my hip,” Allison told him, taking a deep breath before she continued. “Dad, Soph is monitoring me like Theo,”

“Liam, you can not tell anyone,” Chris turned to the young beta who was staring at them wide-eyed. 

“Why?” Liam raised his eyebrow before he noticed that Derek was picking Theo up and carrying him from the room. “Where are you going?”

“Because, there's a small chance we could lose the baby,” Allison explained as Isaac slowly helped her to sit up. “It's why Soph is monitoring me,”

“He's taking Theo back to his room,” Sophia answered, before she was being called by Derek to follow them. 

Sophia and Melissa both followed Derek down the hall to Theo's room, and when Derek went to put him on the bed he found Theo clinging to him. Sophia went and sat on the bed that she slept in on the nights that she stayed in the room and motioned for Derek to try putting Theo next to her. Derek nodded while Melissa watched the two of them working together. Theo whimpered in his sleep before Sophia was taking him and laying him on the bed next to her. 

“Mom, I know you say you haven't done any magic since you were a kid but Derek and I have both seen the purple glow around you...that's around me,” Sophia said, glancing at her mother as she started to run circles on Theo's forehead with her finger to try and calm him down. 

“Sophia, I haven't used it nearly as much as you have,” Melissa smiled at her, she had used it a few times since she was twelve but it mostly lay dormant. 

“Show Scott...and Chris, they deserve to know,” Sophia said with a small smile, she knew her mother wasn't confident in the magic aspect as she was. “Mom, Scott already knows it's something only the females on your side can do,” 

“Soph, I don't know that it's a good idea,” Melissa looked at Sophia who was still laying with Theo trying to calm him down. 

Sophia sighed, she knew her mother was scared but she also knew that she had used it a few years prior to save the life of one Scott and Isaac's classmates. Melissa knew that she had to show the boys one day but she wasn't quite ready for that day. Sophia stayed with Theo while he continued to whimper, Melissa nodded before she left to see what Scott and Liam were up to. Chris was still talking to Allison and Isaac not believing that his daughter was pregnant. 

“Mom, what did Soph mean?” Scott questioned looking up as his mother entered the room, Isaac and Liam looked to Melissa as well.

  
“What do you mean?” Melissa answered, folding her arms as she looked back at Scott and then to Isaac and Liam.

“Mom, werewolves,” Scott motioned to himself, Liam and Isaac. Chris looked up from where he was talking to Allison as she rested her head against his side. 

“Use your other eyes,” Derek said as he and Sophia walked from Theo's room leaving the door open so they could hear if anything happened. 

“What?” Liam and Isaac both looked at Derek, who laughed and flashed his eyes blue at them and looked at Melissa and then at Sophia. 

“Just do it and tell me what you see,” Derek told them taking hold of Sophia's hand and squeezing it. “They asked your mom what you meant,” 

Scott, Liam and Isaac all closed their eyes and allowed them to change to their wolf eyes before they looked at Melissa. Sophia smirked at Derek and went and stood beside her mother, the boys would see the difference in their aura's. Scott and Isaac stared at their mother and then at Sophia, Liam blinked not believing what he was seeing. Melissa had a faint purple glow around her while Sophia's was brighter from being used. 

“Mom?” Isaac and Scott spoke at the same time as their eyes faded back to being blue and brown respectively. “Soph?” Liam's eyes faded and he just stared. 

“About that,” Sophia laughed, she wanted her mother to show them her eyes the same as hers. “Mom just do it,”

“Sophia, Derek,” Melissa let out an annoyed sigh and her eyes instantly went purple before going back to brown. 

“Melissa, so you were serious about what we talked after Allison?” Chris questioned, looking at his partner and then at Sophia and Derek wondering just how long they had planned on not saying anything. 

“Sorry mom,” Sophia grimaced, but she knew they'd find out sooner or later. 

“Purple...wait mom?” Scott questioned, looking at his mother and then at Sophia again. “Soph, is mom...can Mom?”

“Yes and yes,” Sophia nodded, Melissa looked at Sophia, Scott, Isaac, Derek and Chris before taking Chris' arm and dragging him from the room. “I said I was sorry mom!” 

“Still processing Liam?” Derek questioned, looking at the young beta who nodded there was only so much that he could take in. “You can go in and sit with Theo if you want?”

“As long as you tell him that it's you, he's still a little freaked out at the moment,” Sophia added, Liam nodded to both Derek and Sophia before he made his way slowly down the hall to where he'd seen Derek and Sophia leave from. 

Liam wandered the hall until he reached the room Theo was in. Sophia had left Theo laying on his left side, Liam wasn't entirely sure if Theo was asleep or awake. Theo mumbled something before Liam decided that he should speak.

“Want some company?” Liam questioned awkwardly running a hand over his face as he stepped into the room. “Unless you're asleep...you're asleep aren't you?”

“No dumbass I'm not asleep, just resting my eyes,” Theo answered, before he was waving Liam further into the room. “Come read to me?”

“Read to you?” Liam raised his eyebrow as he walked over to Theo and looked around the room. “Read what?” 

“Isaac and Derek have been taking turns reading Coraline to me,” Theo told him, still with his eyes closed as he felt Liam sit down in the chair next to the bed. “Don't give me that look,” Theo muttered, feeling Liam looking at him with a perplexed look on his face. 

“What look?” Liam questioned as he looked around the room to see if he could locate the book in question. 

“The look where you don't believe a word I'm saying,” Theo said laughing a little as he opened his eyes and Liam saw just how damaged they had been from when they found him. 

“How long do they think until you can see?” Liam asked once he'd located the book and found where Derek and Isaac had gotten. 

“Soph said up to six months,” Theo answered, before Liam started reading from where he assumed Derek or Isaac had left the book mark and post it notes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have questions feel free to ask.  
> More stories being updated all the time.


End file.
